<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Geisha Knows Her Ninja by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221090">The Geisha Knows Her Ninja</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever'>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A request fanfic that my best friend ever of all time asked me to do for her 5 years ago. Found it while going through notes on an old deviantart account of mine. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>LeoxBluu</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Geisha Knows Her Ninja</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was edo Japan and Bluu was working as a geisha. That night it was hers and Leo's anniversary. He was away though on a mission seeing as to how he's a ninja and all that. That night though leo got back from his mission and he wanted to make their anniversary special for her so he got to work. That night Bluu came home from work and the candles were out. She heard movement.<br/>"Leo is that you?" Bluu asked in the darkness. Suddenly a hand covered her mouth preventing her from screaming. It picked her up and brought her into the washroom where the tub was. Suddenly, a lot of candles were lit and the figure set her down and took their hand off of her mouth. In the candlelight Bluu could see her her husband. She was so excited and happy to see him. She looked and gasped for it was so romantic to her. There were sakura petals all on top of the water in the tub and there were many candles lit for her.<br/>"Leo did you do all this?"<br/>He walked up to her. "Yes, I did and happy anniversary my love," he purred in her ear.<br/>He wrapped his arms around her waist.<br/>"You look sexy my geisha," he whispered huskily in her ear. He picked her up again and he set her down in the water taking her kimono off. He got in the water with her.<br/>Soon Leo pressed his lips to hers in a rough kiss that suddenly grew more intense turning into making out. Leo wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his plastron as much as he could as he bit her lower lip which caused her to gasp and he shoved his tongue into her mouth exploring all of the unknown territory. Her tongue was caressing over his as they were tongue battling. He soon smirked as he came out on top and they separated for air. Leo started kissing her chin until he made his way down kissing her throat, down to her neck where he locked, kissed and sucked on her neck leaving hickies on her tender skin. Bluu started to moan. Leo became hypnotized by them as he pinched the right boob, squeezing it in his three fingered hand. He put his mouth on her left nipple, swirling his tongue around the bud, making it harden. He then switched. He kissed down her stomach. He smirked as he pressed a finger on the outer part of her pussy as he could see and feel her getting soaked.<br/>"Getting already wet for me I see honey?" purred Leo.<br/>He laid her back down in the water as he spread her legs open and he rubbed her clit with his thumb as she moaned again. He kissed and licked the outer part of her pussy then shoved his tongue deep into her, licking her inner walls, tasting her juices. Once he was done with that he pulled out his dick as he slowly inserted it into her pussy thrusting slowly at first. She let out another moan as he picked up speed as he gripped her hips and bucked into her, feeling her tight walls closing in around him. He grunted,<br/>"Fuck sweetie you're so tight."<br/>"Leo!" she moaned out.<br/>As he went in deeper and slammed into her harder and faster he groaned,<br/>"Scream my name sweetheart!"<br/>"Leo!"<br/>"Louder!"<br/>"LEO!!!"<br/>And with that he rammed into her one last time, reaching his climax and shot his seed into her, sliding his dick out. He collapsed next to her in the water panting heavily as he brought her closer to him and snuggled with her.<br/>"I love you Bluu," he whispered as he sat her on his lap in the tub nuzzling her neck.<br/>"Happy anniversary Leo," Bluu said to him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>